


Careless Whispers

by lemotmo



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Gen, M/M, Martin POV, Unrequited Desire, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When friendship becomes more.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my best fics from Livejournal to this Ao3 account. As I read the stories again, I can clearly see the way my writing-style has changed (for the better) over the years. Some of these stories could use some re-editing. However, I have decided to leave the fics as they are. Each story clearly reflects the way I looked upon the world at the moment of writing. I kinda like that.
> 
> **This story is a repost from a fic written in April 2006**.

Every time Danny reaches into your personal space, carelessly whispering little nonsensical facts in your ear, you are briefly tempted to just drop the fucking pretence, grab him by the tie and pull him in closer to your body. Closer and closer, desperately seeking out his warmth, until you’re breathing his air, smelling his skin and _—almost, always almost—_ tasting his lips.

You decided a while ago to stop kidding yourself by accepting that a man is not just a colleague anymore when you can’t stop staring at his lips as they slightly part, giving you a brief, but _oh so tempting_ glimpse of what you have desired for so long--

Red. Wet. Heat.

You realised then, that a man ceases to be _just_ a friend when, every damn time you close your eyes _–and ohgod you close them a lot more than you used to these days—_ you can see yourself closing the gap and lick your way into that beautiful mouth, not really caring who might see.

But, in the end, you don’t. You just stare some more and wait for him to pull away. And when he finally does _–‘cause he always does—_ , the sounds from the people surrounding you in the office come crashing in again, hurting your ears.

And as he walks away, your eyes linger on his back. Even if this _is_ the millionth time you’ve seen him leave, your eyes never waver.

It’s in those moments that you accept the truth for what it is, because there’s nowhere left to run.

You want him.

You need him.

You might just even love him.

But _you_ are Martin and _he_ is Danny. And somewhere, up there _–wherever there is—_ someone decided that _MartinandDanny_ are just--

Not. Meant. To. Be.


End file.
